Mystic Warriors
by Lynn4
Summary: In the kingdom of Ferlin Verga, an ancient evil has arisen to take his revenge and destroy Ferlin Verga. There are only four who can help their kingdom, four teenagers, with elemental powers.


~Prologue~  
  
Coming up to the gates of the great walls of the Hearters Kingdom, Kalet stood. Staring in awe at the fair, elegant kingdom. The gates slowly opened as Kalet started to walk inside. At an amble he almost forgot his urgent matter. I can't believe this is coming true.. he thought to himself. The Hearters have always been a tale that was told to young children to get them to go to bed. The Hearters were a group of ancient beings. He was always told his hair was like the silver moon itself and his eyes completely silver. His clothes made of silk and pure, their skins as fair as a moon beam. Ancient and powerful they were. No one really knew the history of the ancient Hearters'. Their kingdom was impossible to find even harder was the keys to their kingdom. The idea of him being invited to the fair kingdom was almost too exciting for him. Though the news and message he carried was grim. He couldn't help but feel aroused and giddy. The usual dim look in his eyes was replaced by a smile. A being fair as the moon came up to him. "Welcome to our home Kalet, the Trinaform." His voice was as smooth as silk. Kalet stared in astonishment at the Hearter. "T-t-thank you." Kalet stammered unable to get anything else out. "I will show to him Majesties room. We have much business to talk about." The Hearter said turning away from Kalet and walking towards the fair castle. Kalet followed not taking his eyes of the Hearter.  
  
When they reached the throne room Kalet tried to gather himself but couldn't. "Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said from behind him. The voice was soft and welcoming. "Y-y-yes it is." Kalet managed to say looking behind at him at their king. "Come we must talk of the urgent thing that have came to pass." The king said walking to his throne in a slow stride. Kalet nodded then walked towards the throne. "The battle was enough to wipe out all of the Trinaform colonies forever." The King said looking at Kalet. "Yes my lord the battle was that." "And I understand that you saved the Trinaforms from being wiped out." The king said a slight curve in his lips. "Well..if you say it that way. Yes." He said not believing his words. "Do not doubt yourself. Your deed was well done and brave not many would live to do that." "Sial's dead right?" Kalet asked his eyes growing hard at the thought of him malicious brother. "No..no..not dead, I'm afraid. He is merely sleeping for the time." "Why isn't he?! I put him to sleep for good. He'll never wake again." Kalet said firmly trying to get himself to believe that. "No magic is powerful enough to conquer him. He will wake of the year of the eclipse." "But..but that's so long." The king chuckled. "In your years yes. Not for ours." "When he wakes again he won't stop till I'm dead and every living thing is!" Kalet exclaimed. "So you think. Your mind is small. You do not see it the way I do. There will be hope for the humans and Trinaforms alike." The king said simply. "Hope." Kalet sneered. "It's never existed. Not in my world anyways." "You must have hope a willing heart and kindness to get in this world. I only pray that you will have that someday. Let me tell you a story." "Go ahead then." Kalet said regaining control over himself. "Long ago. There were five groups of Trinaform, each with a certain power. Ivisler with the power of water. Aurtona the power of fire. Ciriastu the power of thunder. Gerantisa the power of plant. Winasria the power of wind. Each with a different power they lived in peace. "Till one day. A new tribe had come along. Their powers were much different then theirs. The power of darkness and a force to move things without even picking them up. "Their tribe name was Darkauri. The Darkauri came and raged war with them. With that wiping them out. "Little did the Darkauri know that the legend of the Mystic Warriors was born at the moment of the defeat. "The legend of the mystic warriors? That you ask. Its simple. With the powers of the tribes would be born in into five humans. On the day of the eclipse the power would rise in them. They day that Sial would return he would have to face them. We are even uncertain the outcome out of the battle. "We foreseen this longer than your tribe of Trinaforms been around." Kalet listened intently to the story. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked confused. "You shall go to the future kingdom in the day of the eclipse and help the mystical warriors. They will need these." The king pulled five crests necklaces out of his pocket. Kalet took them from the king's hand. "What will this do?" "This is the sign of the power and a light when needed." Kalet looked at him untrusting. "You mean I have to give them these necklaces..?" The king nodded. "Yes." "I will do that your majesty." Kalet bowed to him. "Look at them. They won't hurt you." Assured the king in an amused voice. Kalet opened his hand looking at them from the palm of his hand. Moving gracefully, the king walked over to Kalet, the king took a necklace from his hand he held it up to the light. In the shape of a leaping dolphin, it glistened a midnight blue in the light. "This was the sign of Ivisler. The power of water was given to them. Strong and quick they we're once we're .The next holder of the power, shall have the colour of eyes much like this necklace. Strong and determined the holder will be. I cannot tell you of the holder this necklace will have. But you will know once you see this person." Explained the king. Kalet didn't respond only gazed at the necklace clutching every word the king said in his heart. Next the king took another necklace out of his hand and raised it so it was in the sunlight. It was in the shape of a snake curled up and glistened red. "Aurtona: The bearer of the fire of heart and soul. Their hearts blaze much like the fire, and their soul strong as fire. Strong and devoted the bearer of this wonderful gift. By knowing the bearer of the water will lead you too the bearer of the fire." Again he took another necklace out of Kalet's hand and reached it up towards the sunlight. It was in the shape of a butterfly and glistened green. "Ah yes. Gerantisa: the power of plant, the nurturers of all of the powers. Causing life wherever it goes. Though in strength it is weaker than the rest, but in heart it is the boldest of all. The bearer's eyes will be the colour of evergreen with softness in them." He took another out of Kalet's hand and held it up. It was shaped like an eagle with its wings spread. Glistening a yellow colour. "Ciriastu: the power of thunder. Quick and unpredictable of all the tribes. The carrier of this power will be the hardest to find. The carrier of this power will be high and will show no signs of powers. Though the person will be found slowly." Taking the last one he held up another. In the shape of a small cat it was clear. "The last one is, Winasria. The clearest of them all their movements quick and invisible. The bearer will present themselves to you." Kalet nodded still soaking up his words. "Keep them safe and hidden until the day they are needed." "How will I know?" Kalet asked. "You will know in your heart, soul, and mind." Was the all the king said before he handed the necklaces back and walked out of the room, leaving Kalet gaping at him. The confusion left slowly. Kalet looked down at the necklaces in his hand then clutched them. The memory.the memory of the war was still imprinted in his mind. It was so fresh and clear like the morning dew. The sound of blades and death.the smell of blood in the night air.the feel of the blade in his hand.the anger of a thousand souls.the chilly winds of that horrible night. It all seemed so fresh. Though this war had happened not so long ago. To Kalet it seemed like years. But in his mind he knew it wasn't years. Only were a few months. He knew in his heart that war was the day the Trinaforms fell. Fell to the lost of their culture and everything. And the pain of almost killing his own brother..it was unbearable to his mind. Sial brother in birth, but none other than that. Sial's eyes were empty, all except for that fact that the anger and coldness of a cruel past lived within those dormant eyes. His face.burnt.like a remnant of a long ago fire. In his mind Kalet had always known that Sial needed to die. His malice would destroy everything that he saw. Yes, Kalet did the right thing when he killed his only family member. "The day of the Eclipse?" He said to himself growing more baffled at every thought of his quest. Sighing he stood up. He had a long journey to go, and a longer time to wait. Leaving the fair kingdom, he looked back knowing he would never see the kingdom again. And he slowly trudged on not knowing of where he was going to end up. 


End file.
